User blog:TheScottBird/List of mentions in ERB
This blog has been made as a sort of "collection" of who has been mentioned in each ERB. It also shows which battle holds the most mentions of all. Rules *There's really no rules to this, but indirect mentions are not excepted. (Ex. "You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother" does not count as a mentioning of Sonic's mom, because her name is not mentioned.) *Groups of people count as one, unless they are individually named. (Ex. "With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking 5," Jackson 5 is counted as one mention/person.) (Ex. "You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo" is counted as solo-mentions/people, as they are not referred to as "part of the Beatles.") Season One Lennon vs. O'Reilly # George W. Bush # George Harrison # Paul McCartney # Ringo Starr # Yoko Ono # "Maxwell" # Don Cheadle # Sting Vader vs Hitler # Rick Moranis # Napoleon Bonaparte (later debuted in Napoleon vs Napoleon) # Vader's stormtroopers (one appears at the end of the battle) Lincoln vs Norris # John Wilkes Booth # John McCain (later cameos in the following battle) Palin vs Gaga # The Smurfs # Jackson 5 (one of them later debuted in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) # Madonna # John McCain (appears in the battle at the end) Hogan vs Jong-il # Rick Flair # Sonic the Hedgehog # Laura Ling Einstein vs Hawking # WALL-E # Snoop Dogg (later debuted and portrayed Moses in Moses vs Santa Claus) # Carl Sagan (appears near the end of the battle) Bieber vs Beethoven # Chewbacca the Wookie # Michael Jackson (later debuted in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) # Bette White # Johann Sebastian Bach (appears in the battle) # Kim Kardashian # Usher Bunny vs Khan # Jesus Christ (appears in the battle) Napoleon vs Napoleon # Horatio Nelson # Boris Yeltsin # Tina the Llama # Lafawndah # Uncle Rico # Pedro # Lollipop Guild Franklin vs Mays # Arthur Miller # Redcoats # George Washington (appears in the battle; later debuted in George Washington vs William Wallace) Gandalf vs Dumbledore # Shadowfax # Tom Riddle/"Voldermort" # Hobbits # Dumbledore's Army # Fawkes (minorly appears in the battle) Seuss vs Shakespeare # Soulja Boy Tell'Em # Horton the Elephant # Cindy Lou Who # The Beatles (one formerly appeared in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly) # Jim Henson's Muppets T vs Rogers # Clubber Lang # BA # Tuesday # Friday # Trolly the Train # Bill Cosby # Hannibal T''appears in the battle) # Murdoch (appears in the battle) # Faceman (appears in the battle) # Henrietta (character) # Mr. McFeely ( appears in the battle) Columbus vs Kirk # Spock # Sulu # Isabella Columbus NicePeter vs EpicLLOYD # Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler) # Bette Midler # Bill O'Reilly (formerly appeared in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly) # Chuck Norris (formerly appeared in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris) # Gollum # Superman (later debuts in Superman vs Goku) # KassemG (appears in the battle) Season Two Vader vs Hitler 2 # Chewbacca the Wookie # King Mufasa (''The Lion King character) # Indiana Jones # Vader's stormtroopers (one appears in the battle) # Emporer Palpatine (Star Wars character) # The Rancor (Star Wars character) Chief vs Leonidas # Leonidas' Spartans (appear in the battle) # Cortana # Fabio # Fred Flinstone Marios vs Wrights # Princess Peach (appears in the battle) # King Bowser Koopa # Bob-ombs Jackson vs Presley # Ed Sullivan # Tito Jackson # Tootie # Willy the Wale Cleopatra vs Monroe # Moses (later debuted in Moses vs Santa Claus) # KassemG (formerly appeared in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) # Joe DiMaggio # Marlon Brando # The Kennedies # Jennifer Lopez # Mark Antony # Julius Caesar Jobs vs Gates #Melinda Gates #The Beatles (one formerly appeared in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly) #Wozniak #Terminator (The Terminator main character) Sinatra vs Mercury #Jesus Christ (formerly appeared in Easter Bunny vs Genghis Khan) #Queen #Sammy Davis (appears in the battle) Obama vs Romney #Patrick Ewing #Abe Lincoln's eagle (appears in the battle) Brown vs Who #Albert Einstein (formerly appeared in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking) #Dalek (one appears in the battle) Lee vs Eastwood #Chuck Norris (formerly appeared in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris) #Mick Jagger #Ringo Starr Batman vs Holmes #Alfred #Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo main character) #Irene Adler (Sherlock Holmes character) Santa vs Moses #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars character) #God #Papa Smurf #Jesus Christ (formerly appeared in Easter Bunny vs Genghis Khan) Adam vs Eve #Steve (appears in the battle) Gandhi vs King #Slumdog #Jesus Christ (formerly appeared in Easter Bunny vs Genghis Khan) #Martin Luther #God Edison vs Tesla *None Ruth vs Armstrong #The Olsen twins Mozart vs Skrillex #Jackson 5 #Deadmau5 Rasputin vs Stalin #Wario #Superman/"Man of Steel" (later debuted in Superman vs Goku) #Trotsky #Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared in Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader 2) #R.L. Stine #The Tsar #Marx #Ronald Regan (minorly appears in the battle) #Ronald McDonald (minorly appears in the battle) #Mikhail Barishnykov (appears in the battle) #Kool-Aid Man Season Three Vader vs Hitler 3 #Mickey Mouse #Napoleon Bonaparte (formerly appeared in Napoleon vs Napoleon) #Goofy Blackbeard vs Capone #Julius Caesar #Cap'n Crunch #Johnny Depp #Davy Jones #Edward Kenway (appears in the battle) #John B. Cyrus vs Joan #Britney Spears #Lord/Father/God #Hannah Montana #Katniss Everdeen #Wiz Khalifa Ross vs Picasso #Muhammad Ali (later debuts in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali) #MC Dali #Nickelback #Lump (appears in the battle) #Jackson Polluck Jordan vs Ali #LeBron James #Dennis Rodman #Gandalf (formerly appeared in Gandalf vs Dumbledore) #Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared in Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader, Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader 2, and Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader 3) #Fresh Prince of Bel-Air #Pippen #George Foreman #Reggie Miller #Liston Trump vs Scrooge #Charles Dickens #Tiny Tim #Jay-Z #2-Chainz #Sebastian the Crab #Aziz #God Grimes vs White #Carl Grimes #Skyler #MacGyver #Gus #Walter White Jr. #Shane Goku vs Superman #Krillin (appears in the battle) #MC Hammer #Chi-Chi #Lois Lane #Roshi King vs Poe #Beverly Cleary #Bram Stoker #Cujo #Po the Kung Fu Panda Netwon vs Nye #Beaker #God #Leibinz Washington vs Wallace #Willy the Whale #King "Longshanks" Edward I #Mel Gibson #Redcoats #Washington Denzel End So it looks as if our first place spot goes to Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, both tying with 11 mentions. Category:Blog posts